


oddity

by Ro (jjaero)



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 - Memetastic Version [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Anomaly - Freeform, Auras, Bubbly Oikawa Tooru, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Improv, Improv Writing, IwaOi Week 2017, M/M, No Angst, Oikawa Tooru is a great human being, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, THIS IS SO CUTE, bless oikawa tooru, oikawa tooru is pure, prompt, supernatural beliefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: Iwaizumi was odd.





	oddity

**Author's Note:**

> okay but this might be really late
> 
> i literally forgot to write this so im so sorry
> 
> May 6 - Fairy Tale/Anomaly

Every human has an aura. Auras determined what your personality was. If you had a blue aura, you're generally cold and harsh. Red aura? You're easily angered, but you're very passionate about things you do. White aura? Pure, easy to talk to, a caring person. Pink aura? Somewhat flirtatious and very sensitive. There are at least seven-hundred auras that exist, but Iwaizumi Hajime...

Iwaizumi was odd, he didn't have an aura.

This made making friends extremely hard, he couldn't fit it. He was one of the _anomalies_ , the people who weren't born with auras. Life was tough for them, and many had ended their lives. They were either bullied for God-knows-how-long, unaccepted, banished from their home, hopeless, name all of them. They weren't accepted in society, it was simple. The concept of non-acceptance was simple.

Hajime was miserable, until a ray of sunshine came into view.

Oikawa Tooru, a person who equipped the yellow aura.

Bright and bubbly, sociable, always smiling, painless, strong-willed. An amazing human, yeah? At first sight, Tooru didn't have any flaws. Look closer, he actually had tons.

Maybe that's why Hajime loves him?

For his flaws?

Wrong, very wrong.

He loved him because Oikawa accepted him, _acknowledged_ his existence. This _human_ just came into his life and gave him validation, how cool is that? His heart fluttered every time he was at sight, though he'd never admit that. The way that he treated him like another person, not some _supernatural_ being.

Oikawa Tooru loved him, even if he was an anomaly.

Maybe that's why Hajime loves him.

Not _maybe._

_Definitely._


End file.
